


Heroes of Lylat

by CaptainMcCloud



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Accessable to Non-Fandom People, Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Science Fiction, mmm those sweet side characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMcCloud/pseuds/CaptainMcCloud
Summary: Andross has declared war on Corneria. Lylat is in chaos. James McCloud, Corneria's best chance at an early end to the war, has been betrayed and killed by one of his closest friends. Peppy Hare, the one remaining member of James' legendary mercenary team, Star Fox, has returned home to being news of James' apparent death to his son, Fox McCloud, an aspiring pilot studying at the Corneria Flight Academy. Fox leaves behind his education and home to reform his father's mercenary team with the help of Slippy Toad, a gifted mechanic, Falco Lombardi, a reckless and immensely skilled pilot, and Peppy Hare, a veteran navigator. They quickly build a name for themselves as skilled mercenaries, and are hired by General Pepper of the Cornerian Army to stop Andross and push his invasion back. However, things are not always as black and white as they seem, and Fox soon discovers that many people he considered allies may have other motivations, or moral grey spots that they hide from the world.
James McCloud never expected to survive plummeting to Venom's rocky surface. Now he waits for his own death, alone, in pain, and afraid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Khejoin. You were a good friend of mine, and without you, I would have never had the self-confidence to publish this. I still don't know how to pronounce your name.
> 
> Thanks aside, though, I want to make this as accessible as possible to people outside of the fandom. This is a retelling of the plot of the Star Fox Series from 64 to Assault, now with more side characters, and a darker tone. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask them, I'll be happy to provide an answer. My apologies for the short length of chapters, this was originally written on mobile, where this looks much more impressive. I also have ADD, leading to very intense and short bursts of creativity, before I lose my focus. I'm trying to lengthen things a good bit.

I could feel my heart rate spike as I plummeted towards the ground, acidic clouds parting as the Arwing fell, one wing present, the other having been reduced to a smoking stub of metal. I tried, desperately to pull out of the dive, but my controls no longer responded. I took a deep breath, precious seconds wasted. With that, I issued one final order.  
"Star Fox team, this is James. Peppy, full retreat. Those reinforcements aren't coming. No arguments."  
I paused for a moment before continuing, not allowing the hare to butt in.  
"Pigma is beyond help. He's also extremely dangerous. We don't need to lose three good men this battle. I'm sorry I couldn't have done better."  
"James, you can't expect me to-"  
"I'm not expecting, I'm ordering."  
I saw a ravine below, and realized that its bottom would be my impact site.  
"Goodbye."  
I could hear the rabbit on the verge of tears, something I had never heard before. My one remaining wing scraped against the side of the ravine.  
"No, Ja-"  
There was the deafening roar of distorting metal, and then I lost consciousness.

 

Panic struck almost instantly when I finally opened my eyes again. At first, there was an instant of confusion. It soon gave way to horrible pain and fear. I looked up through the thick glass of the cockpit, vision slightly blurred. I managed to concentrate for long enough to toggle the emergency release on the hatch, and swing it back. I took an unpleasant breath of the acidic air, something that Venom was known for. It burned, only serving to hinder my struggle. I pulled myself out of the wreckage, stifling a scream as I freed my legs. Strength exhausted, I helplessly lay down on the rocky turf, knowing I wouldn't be leaving this planet alive. I took a moment to breathe, hoping to gain some degree of mental clarity. The instant I did, however, I was hit with a second wave of horror. My left hand was bent at an unnatural angle, the bones in my arm apparently broken, and pressing against my skin, creating a series of lumps midway down my forearm. My right femur had broken, and punctured my skin, rendering the leg useless. Thinking that was the worst of it, I attempted to calm myself, only to notice a red splotch all too quickly expanding across my jumpsuit and coat. Sitting up a bit, I observed a deep wound in my abdomen, with a chunk of metal lodged in it. At this moment, I accepted my end. I came to rest on the stone again, thinking of one thing, my thoughts soon progressing to a faint whisper.  
"Fox, I hope that maybe you can understand, someday."  
I closed my eyes, clenching my teeth against the pain. Soon, my world faded to emptiness.


End file.
